1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for performing a welding process on a workpiece by a welding torch, using a melting welding wire, which is supplied to the welding torch from a wire coil, wherein different welding wires and different welding parameters are used depending on the geometry of the workpiece.
The invention further relates to a welding device for performing a welding process on a workpiece by a welding torch, using a melting welding wire, which is arranged on a wire coil and may be supplied to the welding torch via a hose package, wherein different welding wires and different welding parameters are used depending on the geometry of the workpiece.
Finally, the invention also relates to a wire coil with a welding wire for performing a welding process using a welding device as mentioned above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for connecting welding wires are known from the prior art, all of which include connecting a single welding wire in order to allow an uninterrupted welding of a workpiece using a single welding wire. Methods for connecting a welding wire are shown in CA 1022627 A1, GB 233199 A and JP H03294097 A, for example.
During the welding of some workpieces, the welding process needs to be performed with different welding wires and different welding parameters depending on the geometry of the workpiece in order to obtain certain properties. Regarding rails, for example, the region of the rail base is welded with different welding materials and different welding parameters than the region of the rail head. According to the prior art, the welding process is started with one welding wire, then it is interrupted, the welding wire is changed, and the welding process is continued on the workpiece with the new welding wire. Due to the interruption of the welding process, the welding quality is compromised. In order to keep the break between the welding processes short, multiple welding devices with the different welding wires may be used, but this makes the welding process more complicated.